


Lydia Martin: Patron Saint of the Obtuse

by AvaRosier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: College AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaRosier/pseuds/AvaRosier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 'Really, you bought me lingerie for Christmas? What kind of friend are you?…' (Or: Lydia manipulates her roommate into going on a date with Bellamy.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lydia Martin: Patron Saint of the Obtuse

 

“Okay, enough about me. Your turn!” Lydia did a little dance on her bed as she put aside the Sephora gift card and the journal subscription she had just unwrapped. She handed Raven an attractive silver bag, which Raven practically ripped out of her hand. Several pieces of tissue paper went flying into the air before she had her Christmas present in hand. And it confused her.

“Really? You bought me  _lingerie_  for Christmas?” Raven asked, holding the scraps of shiny red satin up by the practically nonexistent straps. Lydia looked like she was conducting an exercise in patience as she closed her eyes and sighed before explaining.

“ _That’s_  what I expect you to wear under your clothes for your date with Bellamy Blake tonight.”

 _Say what?_ Horror begins to sink into her belly as well as second-hand humiliation that Bellamy might have been strong-armed (figuratively) into going out with her. Pity, or something. 

“I don’t have a date with Bellamy tonight,” Raven intoned slowly. 

“As of yesterday, you do,” Lydia volleyed back in a sing-song voice, picking her cell phone up and tapping on the keys. Raven pinched the bridge of her nose and counted down from five. The first day they’d met, back in August when they both moved into the dorm, Raven had taken one look at Lydia’s perfectly-groomed red hair and fashionable outfit and assumed they wouldn’t get along. She was used to expecting rejection from people, so it surprised her when Lydia easily warmed up to her and insisted they do bonding activities together.

Like go to the bookstore and verbally rip apart pompous, sexist male students who spoke condescendingly to them. So, sure, they snipe at each other like cats and dogs…but underneath it all, they adore each other. Which is why Raven decides to operate on the assumption that Lydia is meddling out of love.

“Lydia,  _what did you do_?” The other girl glanced up with wide eyes and faux confusion.

“What you haven’t had the guts to do for the past three and a half months, Reyes.”

“I thought you didn’t like him,” Raven asked. It was true. Bellamy Blake was two years older than her, and the only reason they knew each other (what with him being in the History department) was because his sister lived across the hall from them. So he ended up tagging along to study sessions and dinners, as well as the occasional party to make sure his sister didn’t get herself thrown in jail.

Which, with Octavia Blake and her roommate Malia Tate, was a distinct possibility.

Raven was bristly. So was Bellamy. And for some reason, Raven couldn’t help getting that stupid fluttery feeling in her stomach every time she saw Bellamy around. And she had thought she hid it, except both Finn and Lydia had called her out on it. Lydia’s advice was to “ _ride him hard and put him away wet_.” Finn was a little more highbrow than that, trying to encourage her to just ask him out on a date because “ _you just might find your feelings reciprocated_.”

Lydia rolled her eyes and gave Raven one of her  _looks_. “It isn’t that I don’t like him, I’m just not impressed by him. There’s a subtle difference.”

“Uh-huh, I’m sure,” Raven sounded unconvinced. Then she contemplated the bra and panty set. “Anyways, even if I consented to going on the date, what makes you think we’re gonna sleep together?”

Who was she kidding? Raven would totes climb that like a ladder. Oh jeez, Lydia was holding her hand out and counting off two fingers.

“One: your best friend and I have observed the off-the-charts sexual tension between you two every time you’re in the same room together. Two: you don’t just wear lingerie for someone to see it. You wear it so you feel sexier and more aware of your every move.”

Raven stared at her roommate. “Tell me you didn’t drag Finn into the lingerie store when you got this.”

“I can’t tell you that. I also can’t tell you I didn’t also bring Scott along,” Lydia admitted, looking the  _tiniest_ bit guilty. Raven jumped off the bed and limped back and forth in between their dorm beds.

“LYDIA! That is so  _creepy_!” She whined at the thought. There was no way Raven was going to be able to look Finn or Scott in the eye again. Okay, maybe Finn since they’d been living out of each other’s pockets since they were eight and ten years old. Once you’ve watched a person go through puberty, all the mystique goes out of the relationship.

“In their defense, they  _did_  say that. I finally had to let them go sit outside while I shopped.” Raven zeroed in on the Cheshire grin and the dimples that were on full display on Lydia’s face and narrowed her eyes.

“You’re up to something.”

“Yes, I am. Getting you laid.”

“No, something else.”

Lydia uncrossed her legs, encased in dark leggings, and stood up. Even in wedge booties, she barely came up to Raven’s height. “Okay, so maybe I’m angling for a little fun tonight myself.”

The words don’t make sense at first. “I don’t—  _oh my god_.”

“Yes,” Lydia smiled beatifically.

“No,” Raven stared agog at the other girl. “Scott  _and_  Finn?”

“Life’s short, they’re both into it, so why not?”

That headache was coming back. “You’re a terror, Martin. Just don’t do anything on my bed. I’ll go on this stupid date and wear this thing. I doubt Bellamy will notice, though.”

Lydia sighed. “For a genius, you can be really obtuse.”

“Shut up and pick out an outfit for me to wear.”


End file.
